ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kath Soucie
Kath Soucie, (November 18, 1953), is an American voice actress. Ghostbusters Voice Roles Main Roles Known as the voice of Janine Melnitz in The Real Ghostbusters seasons 3-7. Incidental Roles Career Kath Soucie was the voice of the twins Phil and Lil DeVille and their mother Betty in the popular animated series Rugrats (and its subsequent spinoff All Grown Up!), her voicing of Kanga in the Walt Disney series of Winnie The Pooh projects, Bubbles in the What-a-Cartoon! and The Powerpuff Girls, Jetta in PBS Kids' Clifford the Big Red Dog and Daffodil in PBS Kids' Clifford's Puppy Days, and her recurring role as Cubert Farnsworth and Albert and Nina the orphans in Futurama. She was also a regularly recurring voice in the Disney animated Gargoyles series, portraying Princess Katherine, Ophelia, The Weird Sisters and Maggie Reed. As is evidenced by her choice of roles, her range sometimes enables her to voice young male characters as well as females. Her vocal talents have enabled her to voice a wide variety of characters of all ages, from Fifi La Fume and Little Sneezer in "Tiny Toon Adventures", to Dexter's mother in the popular cartoon Dexter's Laboratory, Dusty in Handy Manny, Agent K in The Replacements, Grace in Bruno the Kid, Janine Melnitz in The Real Ghostbusters (Following Laura Summer's departure from the role), Nerissa, the archvillain in the television program W.I.T.C.H., Linka from Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Miriam Pataki (Helga's mother) in Hey Arnold!, Betty Quinlan from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Maddie Fenton in the Ghostbusters-like Nickelodeon series "Danny Phantom", and Shin Nohara and his mother Mitzi Nohara in the UK dub of the anime Shin-chan. She was also the voice of Princess Whats-Her-Name in Earthworm Jim. In addition to these more prominent roles, Soucie has an extensive list of other voice credits to her name, spanning some twenty years and featuring a great variety of roles. As is often the case with voice actors, the ambiguous and supplementary credit "Additional Voices" appears several times in her filmography and this may refer to her voicing not just one, but several very minor characters in one particular piece of work, depending upon demand. As well as manipulating her voice to achieve a variety of effects (for example, she would use a slightly "stretched" version of her Lil voice from Rugrats to play Tish, the "geeky" girl, in The Weekenders), Soucie has used her natural voice in several roles, including Lola Bunny in Space Jam, Morgana Macawber from Darkwing Duck, and the Sonic the Hedgehog character Princess Sally. In the same series, she also voiced Sally's handheld computer, "NICOLE". Kath also plays Duchess from The Aristocats in House of Mouse. Her talent for voicing boys has been heard on series such as As Told By Ginger (as Courtney Gripling's younger brother Blake), The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (as Juniper's younger brother, Ray Ray), and in Baby Blues, on which the Bitterman kids Rodney and Megan sounded reminiscent of the DeVille twins. Soucie also has experience voicing many computer game characters, such as Taro in Final Fantasy X-2, Maureen in the LucasArts adventure game Full Throttle, Tavion in Jedi Outcast and Jedi Academy, Choco in Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits, and both Queen Ellesime and Aerie in Bioware's Baldur's Gate II. As Aerie, Soucie played a somewhat tragic character who the player could, optionally, form a romantic relationship with. Although Aerie's angst did not endear her to all players, many were very sympathetic to her character and, in an interview, Bioware's David Gaider commented on these reactions and the enthusiasm and affection that Aerie often generated: "People seem divided on whether they love her or hate her, but everyone reacts pretty strongly to her. What can be a better legacy than that?". She voices the character Jenny in Gun who carries a deadly rifle and an attitude to match. She is also heard voicing Sally and Shock from The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge and the Kingdom Hearts series. Another of her video game roles was that of Amanda Evert in the 2006 game Tomb Raider: Legend. Soucie also voiced Laura and The Master's "female" voice in Fallout. She voices Cooke in the RPG Lost Odyssey, using the same voice as the orphan from Futurama. Soucie also enacts the "voices" of the Undead females in Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG, World of Warcraft. Similarly, she also voiced one of the many miscellaneous character roles in Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. She also plays the voice of Angela Cross in Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando. Trivia External Links References Gallery KathSoucieImage1.jpg| KathSoucieImage2.jpg| KathSoucieImage3.jpg| KathSoucieImage4.jpg| KathSoucieAutograph1.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) KathSoucieAutograph2.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) Category:Voice actors Category:RGB DVD Box Set Commentator Category:RGB Voice Actors‎